


Drowning In Your Seas

by bookscorpion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Eskel, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Shibari, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Eskel watches him, holds his gaze while he takes out the dark green ropes they have chosen together. He drops coils of them on Rhys' shoulders, on his chest and stomach and drags one down Rhys' legs. The touch is feather light, wanders slowly down Rhys' thighs and he lets his legs fall open.Eskel lets Rhys see him at his most vulnerable while playing look don't touch.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Drowning In Your Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking on Your Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786850) by [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean). 



Eskel has been acting mysterious all morning, telling Rhys to pick out snacks and that they will be spending the rest of the day in bed. Which is fine with Rhys but he wants to know what Eskel has planned. He's curious and tries to worm it out of Eskel with charm and coyness. Flirting with him outright in the kitchen, using everything from displaying his tattoos to a look from under his eyelashes and a playfully shy smile.

Nothing to be done. 

Eskel is pleased, though. He does tell Rhys that he plans to tie Rhys down and not allow him to touch, only to watch. But no details. It's enough to make Rhys hurry upstairs when Eskel sends him there with a kiss.

Undressing quickly, Rhys climbs on to the bed and kneels there, legs open and hands resting on his thighs. It takes a while for Eskel to follow and when he does, he takes his time putting everything he is carrying away before turning to Rhys. He climbs up on the bed behind Rhys.

At Eskel's first touch, fingers ghosting up the soles of his feet, Rhys tenses up, trying not to flinch.

“Gods you look good like this, but you already know that.” Eskel's voice is a little rough with lust and it makes Rhys' cock twitch. With a slap to the ass, Eskel orders Rhys to lie down on his back, with his legs together.

Taking a deep breath, Rhys follows the order, and tries not to flinch when Eskel pinches and rolls his nipple between his fingers. Eskel watches him, holds his gaze while he takes out the dark green ropes they have chosen together. He drops coils of them on Rhys' shoulders, on his chest and stomach and drags one down Rhys' legs. The touch is feather light, wanders slowly down Rhys' thighs and he lets his legs fall open. 

It earns Rhys a swat to his thigh and a gentle reprimand. He closes his legs again and Eskel places the last coil of rope across his ankles. Hand trailing up again the same path the rope just took, Eskel takes Rhys' cock in hand and lightly strokes him.

“Eager aren’t you? You love seeing me come undone. I’m gonna tie you up so you can’t move and then I’m gonna ride you, break myself on you til I fall apart. You want that don’t you? Wanna watch me.” Eskel's voice is low and just the sound of it is enough to make Rhys shiver with longing.

He realizes belatedly there was a question there. 

"Yes." Rhys can't get out more than this single word, but it's enough.

Eskel hands him a chime ball, cool against Rhys' palm. It slowly warms up while he lays there and lets Eskel tie him. First his hands, each one to a corner of the bed frame. Then his legs, held together with loops placed closely together from his thighs to his ankles, fixed to the bed frame by a fish tail of rope. He's spread out and helpless, but comfortably held by his bindings.

Rhys has lifted his head as far as he can to watch and admire the contrast between the dark green of the rope and his light skin. He never can get enough of seeing Eskel work with rope, hands moving in practiced, confident motions, weaving an appealing pattern. 

With Rhys all tied up and helpless, Eskel trails his hand back up. Over Rhys' bound legs, his hard cock, his chest and up to his face, cups it in his palm. “You don’t come unless you ask, an’ I give you permission.”

A nod is all Rhys can give, he doesn't trust his voice.

Eskel climbs off the bed and undresses. Rhys slips into astral sight to watch, immediately swept away by the bone deep hum of Eskel's medallion. There's already red floating in Eskel's aura, turning it even more coppery than usual. It merges with Rhys' own aura when Eskel comes to sit on him. His heavy breaths and the pulsing of his aura tell Rhys he is working himself open.

“Want you.” At Eskel's words, Rhys' focus comes back to the real world.

“Please. Take what you want.” Clutching at the ropes he's bound with, Rhys is spellbound by the open need on Eskel's face. By how unguarded Eskel lets Rhys see him like that, already getting lost in his pleasure.

Slowly and gradually, Eskel takes Rhys' cock into himself, rocking himself down on it. Rhys gives a quiet whine at the unhurried pace but keeps still beneath him. When Eskel is finally seated, there's a pause. 

Eventually, Eskel starts to move, to fuck himself on Rhys' cock. Not fast, just enough to drive himself and Rhys higher. First he's lying on top of Rhys and gently bites and nibbles at Rhys' nipples. Then he sits up, rolling his hips. Rhys' cock gets squeezed hard and he groans.

“Don’ even think about comin’ without my permission.” Eskel holds Rhys' gaze while reaching off to the side. There's the sound of metal on metal and Rhys raises his head to see.

He recognises sounding equipment when he sees it, and he gasps quietly. It's something he has never done to himself or to a partner and has seen done only once. Imagining Eskel doing this now, seated on Rhys' cock, makes Rhys' breath hitch with excitement.

“Want you to watch me. ‘M gonna take m’self apart for you.” Eskel's voice is rough, he's already barely holding it together and Rhys gives a shiver. He forces himself to hold very still, breathing as softly as possible. A strip of lube gets spread on his stomach and Eskel rolls a rod in it, slicking it up.

When Eskel brings it up to his cock, drags it over the slit, Rhys stops breathing entirely. He's awestruck at the intimacy of what Eskel shows him. Sliding the rod into himself, Eskel sucks down a loud breath and clenches around Rhys' cock, harder again when the rod disappeared halfway into him.

Rhys bites his lip to keep still and quiet. Eskel shivers on top of him, ass squeezing Rhys' cock and it's all Rhys can do not to move. With slow, deliberate movements, Eskel pulls the rod out, lets it slide in again, much further this time. A heavy shudder runs over him and he goes tense before relaxing again, one muscle at a time.

The sight is almost too much for Rhys, he want to squirm, to thrust up into Eskel, to touch him. He asks for permission, stuttering out the words, and Eskel denies him. Not harshly, but firm enough that Rhys knows not to ask again.

He keens when Eskel pulls the rod out and picks up the second one he had placed on Rhys' stomach. It is noticeable thicker and Eskel sets out to fuck it into himself in tiny movements. With his eyes closed, Eskel seems lost, drifting in the pleasure. 

Stroking himself at a leisurely pace, Eskel tips forward and catches himself with one hand to the headboard. He rolls his hips, fucks himself on Rhys. The slivery tip of the rod is barely visible and Eskel rocks between his own fist and Rhys' cock in his ass. Strands of hair fall into his eyes and the muscles in his arm quiver with the strain of supporting his weight.

"Please--" Rhys can't take it any more, it's too much, too intense. His balls are drawn up hard against his body and he's afraid of losing control, coming without permission. Making Eskel hurt himself by accident. "Please, I can't-- Let me come _please_!"

There's no way of telling if Eskel actually hears him. His muscles squeeze Rhys hard with every roll of his hips. Just when Rhys is sure he can't take it any more, Eskel gives a hoarse cry.

“’M gonna come, Rhys. Please. Please, come for me.” It's all the encouragement Rhys needs and he lets go, his head falling back into the pillows. Eskel clenches hard around him, dragging Rhys' orgasm from him. He couldn't have held on even if he had tried, gives one hard but slow thrust up into Eskel and stills himself, hands clutching at the ropes that hold him down.

Eskel collapses on top of him, tugs on the ropes to release the knots that hold Rhys hands. Rhys hugs him, pulls him close. He doesn't care about the mess of lube and come between them, he just wants to hold Eskel. It's only when Eskel suddenly bolts upright that he remembers he's still tied to the bed - the ropes are comfortable and he hasn't had any desire to move.

Once he _can_ move and they're both cleaned up, Rhys wants Eskel back. The admittedly delicious looking food will keep until later and Eskel looks bone tired, has even been fumbling with the knots. It's a measure of how exhausted he is that he only drops the ropes on the bag and doesn't coil them. 

“That was amazing. You should have seen yourself.” Rhys wraps himself around Eskel, holding tight with arms and legs. The colours of Eskel's aura are muted, the gold tarnished. It will be back to its warm glow soon, Rhys knows that. Even the glass harp of the scars is not as sharp and Rhys muffles it even more by kissing the scars, warming them with his lips.

“Yeah? ’S one of the most profoundly intimate things I do an’ it really does make me lose it. If there’s one thing I know about you, ’s that me losin’ it in front of you turns you on. You like that I let you see that.” Eskel noses at Rhys' neck, nudges the bruise already forming where he sucked on the skin earlier and kisses it. "That isn’t something Geralt has any interest in seein’ but I knew you’d enjoy watchin’ me. I’ve never let anyone see before you.”

His words make Rhys' heart beat faster with pride and love. He squeezes Eskel in his arms and Eskel is pliant and soft against him, limbs weighed down by the need for rest. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Thank you . For bein’ you. But ‘m really tired now, can we sleep?” Eskel's voice has dropped into a mumble that Rhys only understands because his ear is right next to Eskel's mouth. 

"Of course." Rhys pulls the blanket higher, covers Eskel up to his chin and rubs circles on his back. There's silence for a while and Eskel grows heavy in Rhys' arms, his breathing even and slow. Rhys thinks he has fallen asleep and starts to drift off himself when Eskel raises his head again.

“Gonna teach me french toast in the mornin’, right?”


End file.
